Você
by Marck Evans
Summary: Lee ainda lembra de Fred depois de tantos anos - SLASH


Rolou um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 202 - Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, ele era sempre seu último pensamento antes de dormir e seu primeiro desejo ao acordar.

Desafio proposto por: Calíope Amphora

**Você**

Quer ouvir uma coisa boba? Hoje de manhã quando o despertador tocou, eu levei a mão para travá-lo, me perguntando porque diabos você estava o deixando tocar tanto. Antes mesmo de conseguir parar o som irritante, eu me lembrei que você está morto. O ridículo dessa realidade me atinge toda manhã. E, naqueles minutos que eu levo na cama, dividido entre o sono e a necessidade de acordar, tudo o que eu quero é você aqui do meu lado.

Mas acabo me levantando e seguindo em frente. Como fiz com minha vida. Como todos nós fizemos.

No início, era mais complicado. Eu escrevia aquelas longas cartas para você, porque era a única forma de não ficar louco. Parecia tão antinatural não poder falar com você novamente. Naqueles dias, George era só uma sombra dele mesmo. Eu não devia estar muito melhor.

Entenda uma coisa, Fred: Você e George eram uma parte de mim. Eram ... Droga, eu nem sei dizer o que eram, só sei que eu me sentia vivo e completo com vocês dois ao meu lado.

Eu sei que o que vocês dois tinham era mais antigo e, de certa forma, muito mais forte do que qualquer coisa que eu podia ter com você. Não estou comparando. Eu nem queria que fosse de outro jeito. Eu amava ser o lado diferente no nosso triângulo. Amava ver vocês interagindo e ficar entre os dois, na cama, na escola ou mesmo em nossa rádio rebelde durante a guerra.

Com vocês, até mesmo uma guerra se tornava algo menos monstruoso. Pelo menos até que vi você morto, e os olhos de George vazios.

Mas essa carta não é para deixar você triste. Não combina com você, com George ou comigo.

Por isso nos seguimos em frente. E, Fred, nós vimos e vivemos coisas incríveis. Cara, como você fez falta. Todos os dias e de todas as formas.

Naqueles primeiros dias, depois que você morreu, parecia que não íamos conseguir. Todo dia eu abria os olhos desejando, esperando que você estivesse vivo, que fosse só um pesadelo. Toda noite eu dormia pensando na injustiça disso tudo. E, no intervalo, eu me lamentava por você, por mim, por George, pelo mundo. Por isso eu escrevia as cartas e depois as queimava na frente do seu retrato.

Com o tempo, eu já conseguia ficar algumas horas sem pensar em você. Pelo menos até que eu visse George, e então eu olhava ao redor te procurando.

Não ria, filho da puta. Eu sei que isso é patético. E nem faça essa cara de sou melhor e mais gostoso do que todo mundo. Você e George empatam, sabe muito bem disso. E eu sou mais gostoso ainda.

Agora eu estou rindo sozinho com um pergaminho na mão, exatamente como fazia em sua companhia quando éramos todos vivos. Se um dos meus netos entra aqui, vai ter certeza que o avô acabou de caducar.

Sim, Fred. Eu tenho netos. E cabelos brancos, e já não consigo mais passar uma noite inteira trepando e parecer descansado no dia seguinte. Você deve estar se perguntando _"De onde Lee tirou netos a essa altura?"_

Eles não surgiram agora. Começaram a nascer há trinta e tantos anos atrás. É que eu parei de te escrever, te contar cada pequena coisa que me acontecia. Então vamos a um resumo rápido.

Quando eu e George conseguimos parar de lamber nossas feridas – e não, seu pervertido, isso não era sexual -, nós tocamos a vida em frente. Ele casou, teve filhos. Um dos filhos dele se chama Fred. O que não é bem uma surpresa. Cara, seu sobrinho puxou seu talento. Você ia ficar orgulhoso.

O que talvez te surpreenda é que eu casei também. Eu sei, eu sei. Nosso acordo era que George se casaria com Angelina, ele sempre foi louco por ela, e nós dois íamos ficar juntos para sempre. E ele ia visitar nossa cama sempre que quisesse. Mas você morreu, portanto não reclame.

Eu sei que você ia odiar ver eu ou George agindo como idiotas chorões o resto da vida. Nos comportando como eternos viúvos. Nem nós teríamos paciência para isso. A vida está aí, e é para ser vivida. E tomamos o cuidado de vivê-la por nós três. Foi um trabalho árduo, mas bom.

Estou me desviando. Pois eu me casei. Ela se chamava Lucy, era trouxa e nós fomos muito felizes nos dias bons e brigamos como o diabo nos dias melhores. Resumindo, foi um ótimo casamento.

Tivemos três filhos. Lisa, Mary e David. Três Gryffindors que seguiram nossas tradições de bom comportamento e circunspeção. E, para o caso da morte ter embotado seu cérebro, isso foi uma ironia.

Mary hoje se chama Mary Weasley, o que torna dois dos meus netos seus sobrinhos-netos. Olha só o que você perdeu.

Além desses dois, eu tenho mais cinco netos. Lindos e espertos. Mas ainda posso enganar todos eles sem nenhum esforço.

Trabalhei um bocado, me diverti muito. Vi outros bruxos das trevas tentarem a sorte e, felizmente, nenhum deles era tão poderoso quanto Voldemort e as coisas nunca ficaram realmente tão ruins. Vi também coisas boas. Tanto trouxas como bruxos. Invenções, evoluções. Mas essa carta não é para falar disso.

Eu só estou escrevendo para dizer que não te esqueci. Ainda desejo que você esteja vivo todas as manhãs, assim que acordo, e ainda penso em você todas as noites antes de dormir. Mas não dói mais como doía. É uma saudade mansa.

Essa carta, depois de tanto tempo, é para aproveitar o portador que apareceu. Cuida desse idiota por mim, certo? E fala bem alto. A orelha que sobrou não andava funcionando bem. Diz para ele que vou continuar mantendo o espírito do caos vivo enquanto eu estiver nesse lado do Véu.

Por que eu não escrevo para o babaca e paro de te fazer de menino de recados? Por que estou zangado com George por ter morrido tão jovem. Ele mal tinha feito noventa. Mas a zanga vai passar. Sempre passa.

Agora eu vou terminar, colocar essa carta no caixão de George, assistir ao enterro dele. Não vou chorar. Também não vou me apressar para ir atrás de vocês. Vou ficar por aqui e levar as novidades quando eu for. Mas vou sentir falta desse imbecil.

Aproveitem tudo o que puderem por aí, que eu vou me divertindo daqui.

Saudades, do seu amigo,

Lee.


End file.
